(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a foot-pedal type body exerciser, more particularly to a foot-pedal type body exercise that can exercise relatively more parts of the body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional foot-pedal type body exerciser can allow the user to exercise only some parts of the body. For instance, an exercise hiker provides merely a linear up and down track of movement to allow the user to exercise mainly the calf muscles. As for exercising bikes, they provide merely a circular track of movement to permit the user to exercise the calf muscles and parts of the thigh muscles. But as a matter of fact, the lower trunk of the bode includes the hip muscles. There is available a kind of elliptical apparatus adapted for exercising hip muscles. However. it is complicated in construction and costly, and is therefore not popular.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a foot-pedal type body exerciser that can enable the user to exercise more parts of his body.
In order to achieve the object, the body exercise of this invention includes a base frame; at least one first movement member. one end of which is pivotally provided on the base frame such that it can move reciprocating along a predetermined track, each of the first movement members being provided with at least one guiding portion; at least one resistance device provided on the base frame to provide a resistance to each of the first movement members; at least one second movement member provided on each of the first movement member and adapted to be stepped on by the user""s feet so as to bring each of the first movement members to displace along the predetermined track; each of the second movement members having a guiding portion corresponding to the guiding portion of each of the first movement members such that each of the second movement members is capable of limited reciprocating displacement relative to each of the first movement members; and at least one linkage member having one end provided on each of the second movement members, the other end thereof being provided at a predetermined position on the body exerciser such that when the user steps on each of the second movement members, each of the linkage members can bring each of the second movement members to displace relative to each of the first movement members.